


Ultimate Opportunity or Ultimate Save

by LadyKatherine



Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: F/M, Lucha UnderGround Pro Wrestling New Japan Pro Wrestling Romance, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatherine/pseuds/LadyKatherine
Summary: Set just after Cage loses his third match in his best of five with  Texano.  He starts wondering if he didn't win in losing. Things get set in motion that change everything in season three.





	1. Chapter 1

Cage growled as he sat brooding over his match with Texano. He shouldn’t have lost, it was a fluke. He had been up two nothing in there best of five. He had been one win away, from what ever Dario’s unique ultimate opportunity was. As Cage fumed about it, he slowly started to wonder. If Dario wasn’t pulling some bull shit.

Cueto was known to pull insane bullshit if it stuck his fancy to do so. Cage couldn’t help but wonder if he’d won in losing. As if he’d actual gotten a better deal with the loss. The more he actual thought about it. The more Cage was starting to wonder. If hanging around the Temple was worth the risks.

The cops had raided the place not more than a few months ago. Yet somehow everything was back up and running. Cage had heard faint rumors that Dario had even been in prison. For murder no less, not something to take lightly. Considering Dario’s track record with shady dealings.

Cage brooded over the police raid, the cops didn’t tend to raid places over nothing. There was clearly something not so legal going on. Perhaps it was time to bail out. Still the money was good as was the tv time. Cage sat for a while weighing his options, there were risks and then risks.

The risks that went with being a pro wrestler. Were bad enough, considering Dario’s sick ideas of fun. The risks of being in the Temple might just be too much. Cage continued to think about it until his thoughts were broken by a voice.

 

“Yo Brain! Look Chuck is starting to get jumpy. You can shower at my place if you want. We need to leave, other wise he’s going to leave us.”

“…Oh hey Katie! What’s got Chuck jumpy? He’s normal pretty brave, unless Big Van Walter is around.”

“Chuck says the place has bad mojo. An honestly Brain, this place is making me ill. Started to feel sick once I crossed the threshold. Its getting worse the farther in I go. Lets get out of here, before I puke.”

“Awe poor baby Katie. What’s the matter preggers?”

“Brain no joke. An you know damn well I’m not pregnant you ass. Will you get your bag and just bail already? Chuck will leave us, and if he does your ass is paying for the cab.”

“Ok, I’m moving! I swear you and Chuck are both the same kind of crazy. Always freaking out over vides, mojo, and bad vibes. Oh and let’s not forget ghosties.”

“Chuck and I have self preservation you ass! We know bad shit when we feel it! If it feels like a bad deal it is. Chuck and I know when to cut and run. Now move your ass Brian! I’m about ready to puke……and if I do you’re my target!”

“Damn woman! I was just ribbing you! Fine moving! Don’t puke on me!”

“If you move faster, then I won’t! Now move Brain, this place is getting more repressive…..like its being pulled under water.”

“Damn. Haven’t seen you get this freaked……or pale……damn girl. Let’s get moving…..can you walk? Your looking kind of bad…..fuck. Come on Katie, I’ll help you walk.”

“Thanks Brian, just keep me from falling over.”

Cage nods at his friend and grabs his bag. Then her right hand to help keep her up right. The two start moving at a brisk pace. As even Cage knows his friend is looking bad.

Even if he doesn’t get her and his step brother’s. Strange occult ideas or odd things that they did. As both were practicing occultists, which at times made Cage wonder about there sanity. Who in there right mind, bought into the other worldly gimmick stuff?

They were about half way out. When Cage came to an abrupt halt, causing Katie to go all wobbly legs. Eyes doing her weird blinky thing they did. When ever she was some place or near someone. Who in her and Chuck’s words was filled with bad mojo.

Cage pulled his lady friend in close, turning her face to him. So as to steady her and keep her as out of site as he could. For all his mockery of her and Chuck. He did know, there were certain types of people. You didn’t want taking an interest in your friends. Dario Cueto was certainly one of those types of people.

 

“Cage, you’re still here? Did you have something you needed? An who might the young lady be?”

Dario’s tone if one didn’t know him and his tastes. Would say was polite or endearing as he seemed to care. About the question’s he had just asked. Cage knew better as Cueto had proven to be one sick sob. The only thing he actual seemed to really want to know. Was just who Cage was trying to keep him from seeing.

 

Cage took a slow breath, he didn’t want to answer Cueto. As like most of the Temple he didn’t want Cueto. Knowing jack anything about the people in his life.

Vamprio had reputation behind him and was likely to burn Cueto alive. If he ever went near his little girl. Cage didn’t think dispite his growing rep. Has that kind of ability to inspire fear in Cueto.

“Now Cage, who is your young lady? She seems sickly or perhaps drunk? Getting a girl drunk? Then walking off with her? Really now, we don’t need that kind of press. Vampiro would be most displeased by this as well.”

Cage nearly turned red at what Cueto had claimed he was doing. The ass had the balls to try and claim. That Cage was basically a low life rapist.

The real kicker was Dario had a fucking balls to give him that slimly smile. The one he used when he was pulling something. Cage was about to rip Dario apart verbal or maybe punch him. When a soft voice saved him from having to do so.

“….the young lady is not drunk. She’s trying not to vomit……”

Dario’s eyes went wide and Cage noticed that he was now more interested than before. Far more interested and that worried him. Cueto had just been using his earlier taunt. As a way to take a stab at him. It hadn’t been anything other than a taunt. To get under his skin, because Dario could do so.

Now he seemed to focus in more on Katie. As she slowly turned around from her place in his right arm. She looked paler than normal, but still looked good. Dispite her odd sickness that had shown up.

 

“Does the young lady have a name? It would be nice to be able to place a name with a face.”

“Katherine. An you would be sir?”

“Dario Cueto my dear. Owner and promoter of Lucha UnderGround. A pleasure to meet such a lovely lady.”

“Thank you Mr. Cueto. Its hard to feel very lovely when your sick. Still it was nice of you to say so.”

“My dear if this is what you look like ill. You are truly a stunning beauty when your well. Perhaps once your feeling better. You could come with your friend Cage and visit my Temple?”

“That won’t be possible. I will be out of the country by the end of Sunday.”

“When might you be back? I take it you travel for your work?”

“I do travel for work. Its both enjoyable and annoying at the same time. **Airport security is such a pain.** ”

“I’ve found that to be far too true myself. Surly your work place won’t keep such a lovely and talented woman away for long?”

Katherine laughs lightly at that. Showing a great deal of amusement over Dario’s last few words. Cage smiles mental to himself, as he sees his friend’s final verbal blow coming.

She’s seen promoters better at being slime than Dario. Cage is happy to see that Cueto’s exotic looks haven’t sucked her in. She’s always had a soft spot for handsome imports as she calls them.

He’s seen her blush like a teenage girl; over both Tetsuya Naito and Claudio Castagnoli. Yet Dario is not drawing anything close to that. Cage says a silent prayer of thanks to who ever is listening for that.

“I’m sorry about the laughter Mr. Cueto. No offence is meant, its just that if my employer had there way. I won’t ever leave Japan. Even if it benefits them to do so.”

“How would that benefit them? Won’t they want you in there country of chief operations?”

“I’m only in Southern California for the Battle of Los Angeles. Super Dragon and Excaliber demanded I be flown in. They said it was the only way, they would allow Brian to miss the follow up show. As New Japan wants him to come for the next three months. We are leaving this Sunday night. I’m afraid we must be going. Long drive a head of us. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Cueto.”

Cage then snatched up his friend and bolted out of the Temple. Nearly running as Dario Cueto, stood with his mouth wide open. In shock at first then growing rage, as Cage dared to sneak a glance backwards.

In his rush to get the hell out of the Temple and Bolly Heights. He could see Dario was fuming murderously. As if he was trying to decided just who he hated for this little lost battle.

Cage moved faster as he felt a small fear. That refused to go away. Dario was pissed, Dario had questionable abilities to healthy interact with women. Just how was he going to take this?

Cage also wondered how Katie was going to pull this off. New Japan hadn't said a word to him about this three month tour. Sighing to himself, realized Katie and Chuck's occult weirdness had stuck again.

They were a few feet away from the car. When Katie started looking normal again. She laughed as Cage cursed and opened the back door and placed her in. Before he jumped into the front passenger seat. Telling his step brother to hit the gas and get the fuck out of town.

 

Katie: “Told you the place was filled with bad mojo Brian. Chuck I know we need to bail, but slow the fuck down! We don’t need the cops pulling us over.”

Chuck: **“I don’t care! That place is bad! As in hell raising up on earth bad! I don’t know how you walked into it! Or how my moron of a step brother, ever decided to work in it!”**

Cage: **“Chuck, Katie, your both fucking crazy!** The “Temple” is just an underground fight club! Granted it’s run by a sick fuck……still its not trying to bring hell on earth. You two really need to get help.”

Chuck: “ **Brian that place screams from dusk until dawn! It’s a open portal to hell or worse! I still can’t believe you made Katie go into it! What the hell is wrong with you?! Can’t you just be out and on time? So we don’t have to flip a coin to see who saves you from hell?”**

Katie: “ **Chuck has a point Brian.** You freaked us both out, we thought you were being murdered or something. Given Mr. Creepy, yet very hot we ran into on the way out. I can see we were right to be concerned.”

Cage: “ **Oh god why?!** **Cueto is bat shit crazy** , and he’s got questionable history with women. You don’t want to be any where near him. He’s likely pissed off at you as it is. I’m not joking, the guy is sick in the head.”

Katie: “I never said anything about going near him again. I just said what I thought, he’s got one fine ass, the rest of him is good too. Even if he’s with the dark mojo…..”

Cage: “ **Katie, never repeat that again. Cueto is a dangerous man** , he’s not some guy you can play flirty games with. He doesn’t play those kind of games. I think he’s a sado to be honest.”

Katie: “Way to kill my mood………I’m not into pain. I’ll stick to Naito and Edwards. At least they won’t use dark mojo on me. Even if Eddie wants to talk actual relationship. Kind of odd since he was the one who was all just friends. Who hang out and do friend things.”

Chuck Taylor: “Wait Edwards wants to actual date you now?”

Katie: “I told him flat out, he’s in the friend zone. Eddie was disappointed but took it like a man. When I told him I’m dating Naito. Have been for the last six months.”

Cage: “ **Your seeing Naito?! Why didn’t you mention that? An why did you say Cueto was hot?!** ”

Katie: “I just said he was hot Brain. I didn’t say I was going to cheat on my lover. He asked me out formal at the end of Wrestle Kingdom. It was in the ring, as the fireworks went off. I said yes, and its been six months so far. An……well I wanted to keep it to myself for a while. Then I just never thought to mention it. Sorry.”

Chuck: “….well I guess I can forgive you that. Just so long as you don’t marry him without us being at the wedding.”

 

Cage: “ **Next time you date someone long term. Tell your friends about it, before six months down the road.** ”

Katie: “I plan on trying to keep Naito. He’s very good in the many aspects of being a long term boyfriend.”

 

Both Cage and Chuck rolled there eyes at the last part. As there friend grinned happily at her last statement. There were just some things guy friends didn’t want to know.


	2. chapter2

Start chapter2

 

Dario stood half way in the middle of his Temple. Fuming angrily as he thought about the loss of Cage. He would have been perfect as the next host. Now he had been robbed of that possible route. 

By some strange woman who while sickly. Had been both witty and somehow beautiful to him. He hadn’t been lying when he said that. It had been an odd thing for him to say; to a stranger and mean it as much as he had. 

As dispite his bravo, and occasional over welling physical needs. Dario had problems seeing women; as beings he wanted to be around. At least on equal footing, he still held a few fears from his bitch mother. 

 

That lead him to feel the need to dominate any partner. He so choice to be physical with. Most didn’t last more than one sexual encounter. As his control issues were more than most wanted to deal with. 

Even most of the extremely high priced escort services in California. Did not wanted him around there workers, after they had interviewed him. About what his tastes were like. Which they had described as not something they catered to. 

A few of the more shady S&M clubs were more excepting. Only Dario found them to be distasteful. An the girls who worked in them, were not up to his standers. 

As Dario thought about the strange woman. He found himself wondering about her. She had cost him Cage as a host. Still she hadn’t been anything but polite to him. 

Being as far as he could tell, honest with him an a bit flirty. More a friendly kind of flirty, than I want to jump your bones. Still he had noticed there was something there. That was of more animalistic, that danced in the shadows. It felt both sexual and praising of him as a man. Not a means to an end, just as him. For all of his own natural physical charms. 

This was throwing him off a lot. It wasn’t a feeling he knew how to deal with. Most women didn’t look at him like that. As most knew about his money or where Luchadora’s who disliked him. Which wasn’t out of the ordinary. As Dario saw all the wrestlers as pawns. To be used as he needed or wanted too. 

Still this strange woman, who Cage had run off with. Had gotten into his head in a way he wasn’t used too. It was an over welling feeling, that made him feel good. Very good, like being wrapped in the warmth of a shower. 

Dario had little to no recent experience with it. Yet he found he wanted to hold on to it. Keep it close, not let it go as it felt so good. He didn’t feel as if he could handle letting it go. 

Dario walked to his waiting car. He wanted to be alone in his home. This strange feeling was something he needed to explore. Without anyone else around him. Besides he had certain tools hidden at home. That would allow him to find out more about this woman. 

‘It would seem my dear, you and I shall get to know each other. On a very personal level……a very intimate level.’


	3. chapter3

“……ok, what is with the being watched feeling? I know Chuck is a sleep in the guest room. Brain is in the other one sleeping. I’m the only one up….yet I feel like I’m in someone’s private peep show.” 

 

Katie looked around her bedroom, trying to find the super natural prevert. Only to be half convinced she was just being paranoid. Still she knew there was something watching her. 

It was male and was trying very hard not to be noticed. She had only really noticed it, once she had started to undress. The second she went to take her top off. 

She had felt a surge of male sexual energy. That was very excited by what she was doing. Katie had stopped right away, then looked around. Trying to pin point just where the prevert was. 

“Oh Mr. Pervert! I know you’re here……come on out. I’m not too mad……ok so that’s a lie. I’m pissed off. So get the hell out of here! I’ve got a ton of white sage and I’m ready to use it!” 

Katie smiled as she felt the fear from the intruding male. It seemed to know what the sage would do. Reluctantly it seemed to conceded victory to her. It was very grudgingly but still it did so. 

She felt the male leave, she waited a few minutes just to be sure. Sighing she removed her shirt and hung it up in her closet. Then started to remove her bra, off it went and up on a hanger it went. 

Next was her pants went up, then she picked out a soft cotton one piece pj. Smiling she grabbed her favorite fae covered night gown. Mental she cursed at the fact she needed to redo her wards. It seemed she had messed up putting them up. 

“….so comfy…..hmm. Now to veg and drift off to sleep.” 

 

Dario watched with an approving eye outside by a nearby tree. His target from the back at least, seemed to be very well toned. An dispite not having much of an ass. Did have a nice one and good taste in under wear. 

Black with lace was always a sign of good taste. Matching bra and panties was also a plus in her favor. The night gown wasn’t built for seduction. 

Still it hung nicely on her and looked nice. While he was disappointed by not getting a full view. He did enjoy what he’d seen, and been a little surprised by her detection. From what he had been told, he shouldn’t have been noticed. Perhaps it was time to have a talk with his occult suppliers. It seemed they were prone to lies. 

Dario smiled as he watched the young lady slip into bed. A tablet in hand to read or watch some videos. It seemed she enjoyed a bit of net surfing before sleep. 

Dario watched for several minutes taking note of the types of video’s from the sound. He now had a bit more information, not as much as he wanted. Still he knew she had good taste in under clothes. He would enjoy removing them, a long with what was under them. 

Cursing softly Dario left himself getting pulled back to his body. The items he used for little trips like this. Were powerful and did what they needed too in spades. The only draw back was they were limited time wise. They served there purposes well; still perhaps it was time to invest in better ones. 

Dario cursed as he sat up in his low four poster bed. He disliked not being able to spy anymore this night. As much as he hadn’t really given it much thought. Other than he had been very annoyed and angry at the time. Looking only to find some way of getting even. 

He had actual very much enjoyed his time spent. Watching Katherine, Cage and Chuck all interact. Well he had enjoyed watching Katherine. Cage was just a pawn that was no longer of use. An Chuck Taylor was well, not all that impressive to Cueto. 

Dario continued to curse as he noticed something. He was aroused, very aroused and with only one real way to take care of it. Dario looked on annoyed by his body, until an idea crossed his mind. A smile then graced his face as he realized he could get even tonight. 

Laughing Cueto hopped off his bed and went to get a few items. He knew the prefect way to get even. An it would get rid of his current problem. An perhaps get his current vexing lady problem to become in turn become more interested in him. 

It took a few minutes to gather up all that he needed. Red candles for passion, sex and power. Gold for more power rather than money. It was one of those colors that demanded respect. 

Dark blue for its physic enhancing powers. Final white for its many uses and cultural power. As white candles are used in many forms of media or personal use. For setting the mood for intense seduction. 

Which was what Dario was after; he was going to pay back. The little flirt for getting in his head, by getting in her in a way that should leave her breathless. An with any justice an intense need to come back into his site. 

Dario smirked as he set up the candles in the shape of a star. Around his low four-poster bed with several large cut white quarts pillars. An since the gift of the god’s title had been used for a title match. He was able to place a medallion on each of the star points. Keeping the last two for the center with him on the bed. 

He then began to chant to entreat Xochiqetzal. To help him in his plans for the evening and beyond. As the goddess of erotic love she would be most likely to answer his prayer. As it fit most of her requirements, even if it was a bit shady. 

Dario lay down in the center of his bed and began to chat louder. Dario smiled as he felt the Aztec goddess give some of her power for his spell. He then thanked Xochiqetzal for her help. Then offered her a dozen flowers, several gold coins, and a large blue stone. 

Dario felt the goddess approval of the offering. Dario got up careful not to ruin his circle. He stood naked and took the gifts to the pre-set up alter. Dario then placed them on to it, then kneeled down an thanked her. 

As he did this, the offerings vanished in a mist of white. Dario smiled as he saw the color of the mist. Not only was the offering excepted, it mean she approved of his request to help his future desires. Dario then stood and moved to a different alter he had pre-set up. 

One that spoke to his ancestor’s gods an goddess. Before they had been over taken by the Christians. Back when they had been more interesting as far as there desires. An how far they would go to get the person they desired. Slowly Dario kneeled down and began to pray. 

As he did he felt something cold, he then felt the presence of several angry goddesses. Not Aztec, nor Spanish, Dario swallows a bit as he realized. They aren’t from a pantheon he knows. This worries him as he knows goddesses just don’t show up. The fact they are pissed off is also a red flag. 

He’s not sure how he’s pissed off them. So he just stays face down praying that they forgive him. What ever it was he did, and that they don’t end him. Dario stays like this for close to an hour. Before he sense’s that it is safe for him to speak. 

“…I humbly beg forgiveness for what ever I’ve done.” 

“Oh look the mortal’s talking.” 

“At least he stayed on his knees for nearly an hour.” 

“I don’t want him around her. He’s clearly into the dark arts. Even if he’s got a sweet ass…..rest of him isn’t bad ether.” 

“We know Freya you have said so several times.” 

“Are you channeling yourself into her? She said something very close to that.” 

“No I’m not. She just has good taste.” 

“Your most holy and blessed goddesses…….might I ask what I’ve done to offend you all?” 

Hera: “For one you’re a prevert. Who peeped on one of our followers. You also broke several laws. That those bitches aka the Aztec gods. Know aren’t to be broken, unless they want to be fixed.” 

Freya: “So Mr. Creepy yet hot. Your going to do three things. One box with moron in it, goes into a volcano. By way of FedEX over night shipping to Mount Saint Hellens. Two you will not prev on my little kat, by way of magic or mystical means. If you have the balls to try it, do it in person! Three start waxing man! Take some pride in what you were given at bright!” 

Cerridwen: “Freya, you were told not to encourage the mortal. She’s already seeing Tetsuya, you do not get to break them up.” 

Hera: “Freya, even if she did start “banging” him as you put it. This mortal, would likely stalker her. When you put it into her head it was time to find a new lover.” 

Freya: “……I’m not the one putting random fuck buddy thoughts in her head! That would be Hermes! She’s a Gemini and you know he keeps a close hand on them. She’s as random as he is sometimes.” 

Hera: “Hermes has his moments, but he’s not to blame for every random thing she’s done. When it comes to her personal life. She’s shown good judgment and not ran around like a cat in heat.” 

Freya: “That is an out dated ideal! She needs to know how to be a woman! There is nothing wrong with her playing the field. Why shouldn’t she know how to wrap a man around her pinky finger?” 

Hera: “This is about her over all path. If she wanted to play the field, she would. What she wants is to be respected in her profession. Which means being discreet and not jumping everything with a cock.” 

Dario: “Most holy and merciful goddesses……..I shall do as you command. Still I’m not fond of the idea of waxing……might there be some other task I could do?” 

Cerridwen: “No dice mortal. You are to wax your lower body. You will look better from it and its better for staying cleaner. Besides you have a interest in a certain young lady?” 

Dario: “…yes I do. I’m perplexed by it honestly. She is……not typical of women I’m normal around. I……have the desire to be around her.” 

 

Cerridwen: “Women like nice clean men. It will give you points with her. Also give it some time. You have major baggage young man. It would be best if you worked out some of it. Get some help and start praying regularly to someone trust worthy.” 

Dario thinks on this advice as the other two goddesses continue to verbal fight. He prays that they don’t start wrecking his bedroom. This however draws there attention, and a laugh from the third goddess. Who finds this to be the best entertainment she’s had in a great while. 

The other two goddesses just glare at Dario. Who they blame for all of this as he’s the reason they are here. Dario tries valiantly not to wilt under there intense gaze. For this he earns a bit of respect from them. 

Hera: “You have balls mortal…..I’ll give you that. Perhaps you are worthy of my future attention.” 

Freya: “I give my blessing in courting my little kat. So long as you pick up a better patron than that bitch Xochiqetzal. I would be willing to take you on. Stand and become my newest follower!” 

Cerridwen: “Freya……we told you no recruiting. Sigh……..mortal you shall find a god or gods who fit your personal tastes. As for goddess patrons, you shall take your time with both. Also work out your issues. Not every female mortal is a crazy bitch.” 

Dario: “…..As the most holy and blessed goddesses have spoken. I shall do my best to do as you command.” 

All three at once: “Good! Now to remove that hussy’s shrine….cheap whore……crazy bitch…” 

Dario watched as all three goddesses wrecked the shrine and incinerated the pieces. They looked most pleased with there work. Then left in three flashes of light. This night had certainly been one he would never forget. It also seemed to open up unforeseen opportunities. Dario put away the Aztec medallions, and then made a call on his cell phone. 

While it took a bit of convincing and a large sum of money. Dario got the local FEDX to head to the Temple. To send a certain box on its way to the ring of fire. 

It would be given to a local native shaman who had promised to get rid of it. As payment Dario was to back him in a future lawsuit. Dario then called the local Yakuza rep. He needed his lawyer an councilman taken out. They would be less than pleased when they found out. Best to take them out before they learned of his plans. 

Dario didn’t even haggle with the man. He simply said yes to the prices and then told him. That he wanted the jobs done before the sun came up. The man started to protest the tight time frame. 

Only for Dario to tell him to get it done. Or he would find someone else who could. This lead to the man quickly back tracked. Claiming he would in fact have both contracts done as requested. 

 

Dario told the man it had better be, or he would call his boss. This lead the man to lower the price an told him. That he would send seven men for each target. 

Dario smiled to himself as he ended the call. He then laid back down on his bed. He had one more thing to do, that was take care of his arousal. As he did he felt a bit of female divine energy guide him. Dario smiled it truly was a good night to be him. He sighed in pleasure; as the rest of his night played out most pleasurably.


End file.
